A pesar de todo se aman
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Antonio es un sirviente de piratas, le tocará hacerse cargo de un nuevo esclavo. Él hará todo por Lovino Espamano


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~ excepto la capitana y algunos tripulantes

de antemano gracias por leer

* * *

Antonio Fernández Carriedo era sólo un subordinado más de un grupo de piratas, el problema es que él no era en sí parte de la tripulación, se podía comparar más como un sirviente o esclavo. Su capitán, o más bien capitana, era una mujer con prepotencia, no se le negaba lo hermosa que era; alta, piel algo asoleada, cabellos negros sueltos a la merced del viento, imponía presencia no sólo con estar presente y lo demostraba al hablar mirando fijo con sus ojos malva; pero si se le enojaba parecía un demonio destruyendo verbal y físicamente todo a su paso. Y la razón de que ese muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello castaño se encontrara ahí es ser quien encontrara nuevos _juguetes_ para la Capitán Catarina en cada saqueo realizado por los tripulantes del barco.

-esta vez no traigas un juguete, necesitamos algo de gente fuerte –le ordenó la mujer al español-

-sí, mi Capitana –dijo sumiso con la cabeza inclinada-

-muchos ya están demasiado viejos por aquí –susurró más para sí antes de irse con el resto a desbaratar otro pueblo, dado en este caso, una pequeña villa en Italia del Sur-

El chico de piel morena sólo tuvo que aguantarse el odio por dentro como tantas veces llevaba haciendo desde que lo trajeron tres años atrás, contaba con 20 años en este instante y fue alejado de su familia voluntariamente en España sólo para que ella no continuara aniquilando el pequeño pueblo, sólo pudo ofrecerse a leal servicio de por vida a cambio de su piedad hacia su gente; por supuesto que ella aceptó gustosa, tener un sirviente joven de buena contextura corporal y totalmente sumiso a sus órdenes era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

El saqueo a ese pequeño pueblo comenzó sin demora, todos salieron entusiastas por la emoción a encontrar a un modesto pueblo que sin embargo se rumoraba contenía cierta variedad de riquezas; el joven fue el último en salir, no se sentía con ganas ese día, sólo caminó alrededor de los demás viendo si encontraba a alguien de utilidad para el barco, no es que se volviera frío, sino que matarían a esa persona si era alguien débil, aún le desagradaba ver muertes a sangre fría y esos gestos violentos con los otros, aunque él los recibiera mínimo tres veces al mes por buen comportamiento.

Anduvo y anduvo, la gente corriendo de aquí para allá llorando y pidiendo piedad, sangre derramada por doquier, las construcciones hechas añicos, incendios y saqueos de todos los lugares lucrativos encontrados; pero no encontraba a nadie que le pudiera servir para complacer a su ama

-parece que tendré otra reprimenda…-susurró para sí mismo recorriéndole un leve escalofrío por la espalda- maldición

Antes solía ser una persona alegre, pero desde hace tres años no mostraba mucha expresión en su rostro que no sea lo que sentía, y aún así, no se denotaba lo que sentía exactamente tras su máscara perfectamente formada

-Antonio! –escuchó la voz de su superiora, esta se encontraba con espada en mano frente a una casa que no era ni choza ni muy estrafalaria, acomodada podría decirse, el llamado volvió a ver- ya que te encuentro ven y acompáñame a ver que encontramos!

-sí! –corrió hasta donde la pirata la cual le dio señal de demoler la puerta-

Este obedeció tirándola con un empujón de hombros, al entrar no había nadie por el lugar, al parecer estaba vacía pero con un ligero desorden en ella

-qué haces parado?! –le riñó ella con brusquedad- entra y ve que encuentras! –le empujó, o más bien le pateó, él no calló pero fue directo a la parte trasera de la casa cuando vio que la de ojos malva comenzaba a registrar la parte de la sala y las alcobas-

El muchacho logró escuchar un leve ruido así que fue silencioso tratando de percibir lo que realmente había detrás del caos del pueblo

-_cállate! _–se oyó desde afuera, a veces no se escuchaba bien así que acercó su oreja a la puerta trasera- _cálmate y… _-se escucharon solamente murmullos acompañados de un leve llanto descontrolado antes de que sonara como una especie de golpe seco y se volvió a alzar la voz- _cuídalo maldito idiota!_ –después de eso se fue alejando un sonido de galope hasta no escucharse por completo-

Antonio estaba algo asombrado y no se dio cuenta de los pasos hacia su persona

-Carriedo! –le llamó la mujer de cabellera negra-

-sí mi Capitana! –se sobresaltó volviéndola a ver algo apenado-

-mira estas preciosidades –le mostró orgullosa unas cadenas de oro con joyas reales y de gran valor- han de valer una fortuna para que las hayan escondido de esa forma –comentó guardándolas en su bolsillo- qué estabas haciendo?

-n-nada, es que no encontré nada –se excusó-

-eres un inú… -se detuvo, un sonido sordo se escuchó detrás de la puerta- apártate! –lo quitó para abrir el pórtico velozmente y encontrarse con un joven de unos 18 años de edad, de cabello café oscuro con un curioso rulo sobresaliendo de su flequillo y ojos miel tumbado en el suelo con una expresión que denotaba odio, frustración y miedo-

-aléjense de mí malditos bastardos! –le gritó el muchacho haciéndose para atrás torpemente-

-valla valla –rió lascivamente la mujer- te tenías bien escondido pequeña sabandija

-a quién le dices pequeña sabandija?! –le gritó molesto el chico desde el suelo, Antonio lo miraba a detalle, algo le llamaba la atención y no sabía exactamente qué- y tú que ves maldito!?

-que lindo niño, pero es una lástima que no nos sirva de nada –suspiró algo molesta la mujer- Antonio deshazte de él –le ordenó-

-q-qué? –se despabiló algo asustado, el chiquillo permaneció callado con sus ojos totalmente abiertos- p-pero mi capitana, no es mejor que sea mi asistente? Últimamente es mucho trabajo para una sola persona –lo dijo sin pensarlo, por alguna razón jamás podría ver a ese muchacho morir-

-eh? –arqueó una ceja interrogante, luego le miró fijamente- de acuerdo, puedes quedarte con él, pero sobre ti recae la responsabilidad

-sí, gracias mi ama! –agradeció realizando una leve reverencia-

-da igual –se giró yéndose con el resto de sus tripulantes- tómalo como tu recompensa por hacer sido un buen perro –salió tranquilamente del lugar, el chico seguía descolocado-

-que bueno –se dijo a sí mismo y se dirigió al joven italiano- te puedes levantar sólo? –le preguntó, se sentía algo feliz, aunque sólo por dentro-

-q-qué crees que haces maldito?! No soy un puto mueble o joya con la que te puedas quedar! –le dijo algo tembloroso acorralándose más a los pequeños arbustos que rozaban su espalda-

-no quise decir eso –se acerco suavemente- pero si no te matarían

-me importa una mierda! Prefiero morir a ser el sirviente un maldito!

-entonces por qué no escapaste antes de que te descubrieran, tuviste mucho tiempo y el lugar despejado

-no es tu maldito problema! –le seguía gritando, el ojiverde se mantenía tranquilo-

-fue a alguien de tu familia a quién ayudaste a escapar?

-cállate! No te atrevas a decir eso!

-de acuerdo…-suspiró y se inclinó a mirarle a los ojos elevando su mano para ofrecérsela- pero de igual modo tendrás que seguirme si quieres un día volver a verlos

-no te me acerques! –le dijo arisco apartando su mano- no quiero ir con unos malditos como ustedes!

-prefieres que te torturen a morir? –el chico tragó en seco- si te encuentran sólo te llevarán como un juguete al cual desecharán al no sacarte más sangre ni gritos de imploro

-a-a qué te refieres? –le preguntó nervioso y con miedo-

-que estando conmigo podrás ser libre un día sin ser maltratado –lo volvió a ver a los ojos sin perder contacto visual-

-…-no le contestó, desvió la mirada rápidamente algo más nervioso y un toque de carmín en sus mejillas-

-vas a venir o no? –le volvió a ofrecer su mano-

-maldición…-musitó tomando la mano ajena tímidamente-

Lo fue levantando levemente para no asustarle, pero cuando dieron un paso este volvió a encogerse en el suelo rápidamente quejándose de dolor

-agh! –gimoteó al volver a tratar de levantarse-

-qué es lo que te ocurre? –se inclinó a ayudarle-

-me duele la maldita pierna –susurró molesto-

-entonces déjame ayudarte –apoyó el brazo ajeno sobre sus hombros para ayudarle a levantarse y acomodó su mano en las caderas del menor provocándole un sonrojo de vergüenza- por cierto, cómo te llamas?

-Lovino –dijo con molestia sin volverle a ver-

-soy Antonio –le respondió tratando de ser amable-

Ninguno dijo palabra al dirigirse al barco; el español lo llevó a su habitación y lo dejó en su cama para ir por un botiquín. Se colocó de cuclillas y al levantar el pantalón del joven vio el gran hematoma surcando desde debajo de la rodilla hasta el tobillo, violáceo y algo inflamado; no dudó por qué el chico no pudo caminar correctamente en todo el trayecto

-cómo te ocurrió? –le preguntó el moreno levantándose para ir a buscar un poco de agua en un baldecito, un paño y un encendedor-

- cuidaba a alguien más cuando llegaron varios de tus malditos compañeros –respondió de modo simple, sin mucha expresión más que molestia-

-te equivocas en algo, ellos no son mis compañeros –se volvió a colocar en el suelo sentándose mientras mojaba el paño y lo calentaba con el encendedor- soy un simple sirviente, no tengo mucha importancia a decir verdad –le comentó como algo normal, el italiano abrió los ojos sorprendido-

-entonces por qué…?

-aunque también soy de utilidad y me dejaron convertirte en mi asistente –dijo antes de aplicar el trapo caliente sobre el golpe-

-ahg! –se quejó echado su cabeza para tras cerrando sus ojos fuertemente- maldito, eso duele!

-significa que está haciendo efecto, no tengo hielo así que por lo menos esto diluirá parte de la sangre acumulada…pronto te sentirás algo mejor–le tranquilizó-

Después de unos minutos el mayor quitó el paño y empezó a sacar del botiquín algunas mezclas naturales en función de pomada y vendas, aplicó una extraña crema formada de varios bálsamos en la pierna del chico y masajeando suavemente teniendo cuidado por los leves quejidos del menor, después colocó las vendas y acomodó el pantalón del chico levantándose para colocar todo en su lugar

-no esfuerces demasiado esa pierna y se mejorará más rápido de lo que piensas –le dijo en tono suave abriendo la puerta de la alcoba-

-maldito bastardo…-le respondió apenado sin mirarlo-

-Lovino, regresaré luego, tengo trabajo que hacer –le dijo yéndose con la tripulación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

-gracias…-susurró el mencionado no siendo escuchado por el otro-

Después de dos horas esperándole se quedó dormido en la cama ajena. Mientras Antonio se ocupaba de otros asuntos, en específico de estar de mandadero para toda la tripulación, todos felices de haber conseguido mucho más de lo esperado y de divertirse un buen rato con los habitantes en general que sin importar sexo o edad la mayoría terminaron muertos o lesionados gravemente pudiendo ser contados los que lograron escapar o quedar autosuficientes. El español se dirigía por todo el barco acomodando las cosas obtenidas, curando heridas, limpiando los desastres de la comida que se atragantaban esos piratas o desasiéndose de _basura_ proveniente tanto del exterior como del interior; ya no sentía asco al hacerlo, pero siempre conservaba el remordimiento en su pecho.

Catarina estaba complacida, así que decidió llamar a su sirviente para hacerle saber su buen humor

-me requería mi Capitana? –el joven agachó la cabeza en señal de su sumisión-

-estaba pensando querido Antonio…-dijo altiva postrada en su asiento colocado en el centro de la extensa habitación rodeada de _premios y tesoros_ de su propiedad- tal vez sí te conceda quedarte con ese italiano

-a-acaso lo iba a matar? –preguntó nervioso sin volverle a ver-

-por supuesto que sí, no te complacería así de fácil y sin saber lo que había en ese pueblucho –usó un tono un tanto burlón acompañado de su sonrisa cínica-

-p-pero…

-no te preocupes, en vista de lo de hoy me ah dado cuenta de que necesitamos más tripulantes pero tampoco quiero quedarme sin sirviente

-y…qué sugiere? –preguntó nervioso temiendo-

-si ese crío demuestra ser útil se convertirá en mi nuevo sirviente y tú serás parte de la tripulación

Un vuelco en el estómago sintió el joven, el ser tripulante indicaba derechos, mejores tratos incluyendo el físico y armas para la defensa sin contar que tendría más oportunidad para escaparse, en verdad eso le agradaba pero que Lovino se convirtiera en el esclavo se esa mujer no lo sentía para nada grato, no sabía la razón pero no quería que el chico fuera maltratado como él lo llevaba desde tiempo atrás; generalmente sólo tenía dos comidas al día sin importar el trabajo que tuviera y no es que fuera algo muy bueno lo que ingería, le reprendían todo el tiempo por todo y si no era algo leve recurrían a darle una golpiza, la estaría recibiendo si no fuera por haber encontrado aquella casa con el muchacho, las ropas que usaba le quedaban bien y no eran las peores pero contaba con sólo dos mudadas las cuales tenía que cuidar inclusive si tenía una pelea o le callera algo que las estropeara él se las tenía que arreglar; así que bien, no le importaba ser él el esclavo y tener a Lovino como su asistente que a fin de cuentas lo cuidaría él pero lo que su ama decía…

-qué te parece esa idea? Has demostrado ser suficiente así que lo consideré perfecto –le dijo sonriendo de lado-

-y-yo…por cuánto tiempo va a ser la prueba?

-depende de lo que muestren ambos, si quiero pueden seguir en lo mismo por un año hasta que lo considere suficiente –le dijo con simpleza pero satisfecha-

El alivio recorrió el cuerpo del moreno

-gracias mi Capitana –le respondió-

-entonces puedes retirarte

Así lo hizo, por alguna razón se sintió bien, ese chico tenía algo especial que le llamaba mucho la atención y no quería que le lastimaran como a él. Terminando sus quehaceres a las diez de la noche se dirigió a su habitación con una bandeja conteniendo un plato de comida y un vaso de agua

-oye Lovino –le llamó suavemente dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama-

-hm…? –se incorporó sentándose en la cama somnoliento-

-te traje comida

-…y cómo sé que no tiene algo extraño bastardo?

-no tengo esas intenciones ya te lo dije

-de igual forma yo no… -se detuvo al sentir su estómago clamar por comida, se sonrojó de vergüenza-

-vamos, la recalenté para ti, no es lo mejor del mundo pero quita el hambre

-s-sólo un poco

Tomó el plato con timidez, no se veía tan mal, hasta olía decente, tomó un bocado pequeño masticando lentamente; tardó en comer casi media hora y Antonio notó que no era por la comida sino por otra cosa, lo notó en sus ojos miel, era tristeza.

-iré a dejar esto –anunció en voz baja quitándole el plato de su mano, no dijo nada manteniendo su vista distante-

El español regresó con una manta extra en mano pero el chico ya se había vuelto a dormir

-a quién habrás dejado…? –susurró para no despertarle, su rostro ya no tenía enojo, sino nostalgia y pesadez-

No habiendo camas extras se acostó al lado del italiano, en un rincón para no molestarle y durmiéndose rápidamente por lo cansado que estaba.

Pasaron muchos días, Antonio ayudó a Lovino a mejorar su pierna y luego empezó a mostrarlo que tendría que hacer, no siendo el mejor de todo ya que el italiano resultó algo torpe y con un carácter de los mil demonios, aún así hacía un esfuerzo por hacer las cosas bien, en especial cuando en uno de sus tantos errores el español no puedo resolverlo antes de que su capitana se enterara recibiendo así una buena tunda; incluso sin que el joven no se diera cuenta Antonio se vio más feliz por la propuesta retirada al verse indignada, tal vez no era muy bueno pero se contentaba con su muchacho sano al cual le iba cogiendo más cariño.

Un día Antonio quedó libre por el resto del día así que se dirigió a su alcoba a descansar un rato y se topó con el castaño llorando hecho un ovillo en la cama que compartía con él

-Lo-Lovino! Qué te ocurre? –se preocupó el moreno y se acercó al muchacho sentándose al borde de la cama-

-de-déjame! –se acurrucó con la almohada molesto, no le importaba que le viera llorar en ese instante-

-vamos, dime lo que sea…-le trató de tranquilizar posando su mano en la espalda del menor-

-maldito bastardo, nunca lo entenderías –espetó entre sollozos-

-tal vez no del todo pero estaré aquí para escucharte

-…

-es sobre tu familia no?

-dije que no lo mencionaras!

-Lovino, yo sé que duele pero van a pasar dos meses y si sigues reprimiéndote te va a causar daño

-es por mi hermano! Feliz?!

-algo…sigue, te escucho

-es…es que…

-…

-hoy es su cumpleaños y…

-acaso él…?

-no digas esas cosas maldición!...él…prometió estar conmigo…

-y…

-que el muy bastardo se fue con un bastardo macho patatas!

-macho patatas?

-un maldito alemán con el que se emparejó el muy sin cerebro

-por qué te molesta?

-que se fueron cuando todos ustedes malditos llegaron a mi pueblo

-a-acaso…?

Entonces recordó lo que escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta, eran ellos

_Flash back_

-piratas! –anunció a los vecinos del lugar un anciano corriendo algo cansado y demacrado-

-corran! –varios dijeron al unisono-

El caos se desató con la gente corriendo de aquí y allá visualizando ya a los nuevos invasores

-otra vez?! –dijo molesto un alemán alto y de apariencia seria, rubio y de ojos azules-

Este se encontraba en su casa y apenas escuchó la alarma preparó lo más veloz que pudo su caballo para dirigirse hacia la casa de unos hermanos italianos a los cuales los conocía bien

-fratello! –un chiquillo un par de años menor que Lovino, con ojos almendra y el cabello más claro que el mayor con un rulo igual de peculiar sobresaliendo al lado derecho de su cabellera se encontraba asustado en los brazos de su hermano-

-esta es la tercera vez en quince años –espetó molesto el mayor de los hermanos- que no se cansan los malditos!? Cada vez son diferentes y más bastardos!

-fratello tengo miedo vee~ –le dijo el menor ocultándose en su pecho llorando-

-Feliciano ya cálmate, vas a estar bien lo prometo –le consoló-

-hey! –desde la confusión se escuchó de una voz familiar para ellos-

-Ludwig! –gritó alegre el menor de los italianos viendo a su pareja llegar en su leal caballo-

-por qué tardaste tanto macho patatas?! –le preguntó molesto el otro sin soltar a su hermano-

-lo lamento! –le respondió de igual forma, esta situación en verdad le jodía- como sea, vámonos de aquí –dijo ayudando a subir al menor de los hermanos a su caballo, cuando el otro subía fue jalado hacia el suelo de forma brusca-

-ahg! –se quejó al chocar contra el suelo viendo que quien le tiró era uno de los piratas, un hombre grande y fornido- maldito bastardo! –se volteó molesto y luego levantándose rápidamente encarándolo aunque este fuera mayor en todos los sentidos- tú idiota llévate a mi hermano! –le dijo al alemán-

-espera fratello! –se quejó el menor tratando de ir con él pero siendo detenido por el mayor al lado suyo-

-vayan detrás de nuestra casa luego los alcanzo!

-entendido! –dijo el rubio dando la orden a su caballo-

-y tú qué te crees pequeña sabandija? –molesto el hombre frente a él, esa parte del pueblo ya se encontraba totalmente invadida-

-y tú qué maldito? –le devolvió echando fuego por la boca-

-me pareció ver un lindo medallón en cada uno de tus compañeros –rió ladinamente- si no me equivoco no sólo tienen valor sentimental

-ni te les acerques!

-lo tomaré como un sí –de inmediato trató de golpear a puño pelado el rostro del italiano pero este pudo esquivar a tiempo y le dio un cabezazo en el abdomen del fornido moviéndole hacia atrás- pequeña alimaña! –entonces no se contuvo y tomó del suelo un madero muy pesado atestándole un golpe en la pierna del menor arrancándole un fuerte grito de dolor cayendo al suelo tomándose en la parte del golpe- ahora si me disculpas –se volteó dirigiéndose en dirección a sus víctimas-

-no! –gritó en desesperación el muchacho y por la adrenalina en su sangre se levantó cogiendo del suelo un cristal cualquiera y corrió hasta el más alto clavando la improvisada arma en la nuca de este causándole una herida mortal la cual dio lugar a una hemorragia en forma de fuente causándole muerte al tipo-

El chico jadeó asustado por lo que presenció pero pronto se repuso para ir a por su hermano menor; cuando se dio cuenta logró llegar hasta la casa cerrando rápidamente para no ser visto por nadie y buscando mientras cruzaba la morada un anillo el cual lo logró encontrar en un pequeño mueble antes de salir por la puerta trasera para encontrarse con su hermanito y la pareja de este

-fratello! vee~! –exclamó yendo a abrazarlo fuertemente aún parar de llorar-

-cállate! Cálmate y –suspiró para tranquilizarse él también, el rubio sostenía las riendas del caballo- escucha por favor, toma este anillo, tiene suficiente valor para que huyan al lugar que sea

-cómo que "huyan"? –exclamó el rubio-

-si voy seré una carga y este animal no podrá llevarnos a los tres rápidamente, así que –abrazó a su hermano fuertemente y luego le dio un golpe en un punto sensible para que se desplomara inconsciente siendo tomado por el alemán- cuídalo maldito idiota! –ordenó y el ojiazul no tuvo más que obedecer llevándose a Feliciano galopando a todo dar lejos del condenado pueblo-

-menos mal…-susurró el chico viendo alejándose a los dos, se sentía triste pero aunque no lo admitiera sabía que el mayor podría cuidar como debía ser a su pequeño hermano-

De pronto escuchó voces viniendo de la casa y se asuntó tratando de salir corriendo pero la energía que traía hace poco se esfumó y sintió el dolor recorrerle desde su pierna haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo en un fuerte golpe, la puerta se abrió de golpe pudiendo ver a una mujer hermosa pero altiva y vestida de capitán acompañada de un joven el cual le dio una extraña impresión atrayente hacia él

_Fin del flash back_

-si entiendes esta frustración de no saber donde está tu hermano quien es tu única familia…-le dijo en un hilo de voz el muchacho aún llorando- ni siquiera me pude despedir de él…

-lo lamento…y creo que puedo entenderte, aposté mi vida para que mi pueblo pudiera quedar en paz con estos piratas y veme aquí

-pero de seguro hay quienes te extrañan o al menos…si estás aquí para que ellos estén bien…sabes que están vivos!

-lo sé…pero tú también lo sabes…

-cómo que lo sé?! –se levantó mirándole con enojo- no sé donde mierdas está, si está bien o si quiera si continúa con el macho patatas!

-vas a ver que lo vas a encontrar, a ambos –le sonrió, otras veces era una sonrisa mínima de medio lado pero esta era muy sincera y conciliadora-

-quiero verlo! –se lanzó a abrazarlo en busca de calma y seguridad aunque para él era muy difícil demostrar sus sentimientos en este momento necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y ese español le daba una cierta confianza que nadie más le daba-

-lo sé…tranquilo…-le acarició la espalda abrazándole de manera protectora dejando que el chico descargara todas sus lágrimas en su pecho-

Pasó así un buen rato en los brazos del moreno hasta que se fue tranquilizando quedándose dormido, el ojiverde se recostó sin soltarlo ni ser soltado, el chico se le notaba bastante tranquilo y sólo se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor y este poco después se vio contagiado quedándose dormido.

La relación de los dos pareció mejorarse poco a poco después de eso, pasando unos tres meses más y lo que dijo Antonio se podría cumplir en cualquier momento ya que en otro saqueo se pudo dar cuenta que Feliciano y Ludwig andaban por esos lares anticipando que podrían llegar piratas y que como si algo se los dijese Lovino estuviera con ellos, dejando así una carta para el muchacho del rulo en manos del moreno cuando les reconoció por el relato del chico, antes de que el establecimiento fuera destruido logró obtener a tiempo tan preciado papel al mismo tiempo que los otros dos jóvenes pudieran escapar a su refugio totalmente alegres de que hayan dado con la persona indicada, Antonio se ocupó de esconderlo lo mejor posible para llevárselo a su destinatario correspondiente. En la noche en la alcoba que compartían

-Lovino te tengo una sorpresa

-qué? –este se encontraba en el suelo leyendo un libro, lo dejó de lado al ver al mayor acercarse con un papel en mano-

-lee esto

"Lovino somos nosotros dos, Feliciano y Ludwig, no podemos decirte mucho pero debes saber que no nos olvidamos de ti en todo este tiempo. Seguiremos hasta donde nos indicó Antonio que irían después, nos logramos amistar con unos infantes de la marina los cuales han querido dar con su barco así que nos ayudarán apenas les digamos de ustedes, nos vemos luego, Ludwig. Fratello recuerda que te quiero, Feliciano"

Las lágrimas no se dieron a esperar por parte del italiano, la felicidad se le desbordaba, oprimió el papel en su mano y se abrazó pegado a sus rodillas llorando con la cabeza gacha

-qué bueno que te alegre tanto –le dijo algo feliz el español- pronto podrás irte de aquí y te reunirás con ellos

-maldito idiota…-susurró el menor- t-tú…vendrás con nosotros…

El ojiverde sólo sintió algo cálido en su interior, algo muy placentero ah de decir, se agachó a la altura del menor y le hizo un mimo en la cabeza sonriendo, eso se le manifestaba más seguido últimamente

-lo que digas Lovino

Todo iba bien, de no ser porque Catarina tenía a uno de sus subordinados vigilando a los castaños, este tipo se dio cuenta del plan tramado entre ambos pero no fue sino hasta dos días después que pudo dar con la carta mostrándosela a la mujer y comentando que quien la trajo fue el español el cual se lió con el italiano; la pirata no podía estar más cabreada así que mandó a llamar al moreno a una habitación poco usada por los tripulantes, generalmente para torturar o castigar, ambas cosas en este caso

-cómo es que tú, maldita rata?! –estaba colérica, pero los acompañantes poseían una espléndida sonrisa adornando sus rostros- tú y ese maldito italiano nos traicionaron! Me lo esperaba de ese inútil pero de ti es algo repugnante!

Recibió un golpe en su abdomen cayendo de rodillas al suelo tomándose con las manos en el lugar donde le dolía

-qué dices a tu defensa?! –le gritó desde largo, no dio orden del golpe pero no le importaba-

-y-yo…-tenía miedo- sólo quería ayudarle a él…Lovino no lo planeó, f-fui yo…él ni siquiera tenía esperanzas de volver a su hogar y…

-mentiroso de mierda! –otro hombre le propinó una patada en la espalda-

-agh!

-los voy a hacer pagar por todo –decía entre dientes la mujer con los ojos encendidos en furia-

-n-no!...a-a él no le hagas daño! no ha hecho n-nada malo…

-no digas semejantes estupideces, jamás fue más que un estorbo, sólo causa problemas y aún así te tuve piedad por cada una de sus torpezas, pero esto ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso

-po-por favor golpéeme a mí! –rogó levantando su mirada verdosa- no toque a Lovino, como dijo en un inicio yo me haré responsable de todo

-y claro que lo ibas a hacer!

Gritó esto último la mujer como inicio a un golpiza, ella sacando un látigo y los otros usando puños y patadas contra el cuerpo del español

Los alaridos del joven se extendían más allá de la sala donde se encontraba, los sonidos de golpes secos cuando lo elevaban del cuello y lo estampaban contra la madera, el gimoteo cuando le sacaban el aire, la carne siendo reventada por uno que otro latigazo de la mujer, que más que hacerle daño físico se dedicaba a ordenar a sus tripulantes y darle ofensas al español.

-ahg! …bas-ta! –gritaba de dolor a cada golpe-

-cállate maldito bastardo! –le riñó la pelinegro dándole un puntapié en su espalda-

-lo siento…agh!…en ah! ver-dad…l-lo siento…-decía a como podía entre cada golpe-

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y heridas de la misma fuerza con que golpeaban y de los latigazos de Catarina, no sentía otra cosa que dolor, era lo más doloroso que recibía en su vida. La ropa que le cubría consistía en sólo sus bóxers, ya que le despojaron del resto de prendas a punta de desgarros y violencia, sus ojos estaban nublados de la contusión que poseía a pesar de que ni siquiera podía ya desmayarse del incesante daño que recibía, los hilos de sangre bajaban por su rostro y resto del cuerpo.

No se dio cuenta de que sus gritos eran escuchados por un joven italiano el cual se ocultaba detrás de la puerta acurrucado en sí mismo tapándose los oídos mientras de sus orbes miel se escurrían gruesas lágrimas por sólo escuchar al mayor gritar de esa manera tan agonizante, se sentía culpable, con una inmensa y maldita culpa sobre su pecho, el español siempre estuvo soportando castigos por su culpa al igual que ahora, recibía tales tratos por protegerlo. Pasó un largo rato siendo torturado de esa forma, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no querían matarle si querían hacerle sufrir, por fuerza tendrían que embargar en aquel próximo puerto y no serían los únicos en pasar consecuencias desfavorables.

Al fin salieron satisfechos, cubiertos de sangre ajena y sudando por la fuerte labor. Lovino se ocultó hasta perderles de vista y entró apresurado encontrando casi a desfallecer al moreno, totalmente deshecho en el suelo repleto de heridas y golpes notables por color e inflamación, sus ojos verdes tenían poco brillo y se encontraban entrecerrados con líquido carmesí saliendo en uno de ellos a forma de lágrimas

-Antonio! –se arrodilló el italiano frente a él no sabiendo cómo tocarlo si quiera-

-L-Lo..vi-no…? –apenas musitó débilmente el nombrado-

-no te esfuerces idiota?! –reprimía sus lágrimas- cómo puedes recibir todo eso así no más?!

-aca-so…t-te preo-cu...pa?

-por supuesto que sí bastardo! –se quitó su camisa para cubrir al mayor y así poder tomarlo mejor para levantarlo y llevarlo a su habitación que por suerte no quedaba muy lejos de la que estaban- e-eres algo pesado –musitó, más como un comentario que como molestia, lo dejó en la cama cuidadosamente y fue por el botiquín junto a un balde de agua y muchas vendas y trapos-

Fue limpiando poco a poco el cuerpo del mayor, ignorando la vergüenza que sentía le iba bien ya que había aprendido mucho en todo ese tiempo, después fue cosiendo las heridas que requerían de puntos y luego vendando cuidadosamente el cuerpo del moreno, en algunas partes colocó algo de pomada para aliviar un poco las punzadas, en otras sólo masajeó y le dio una mezcla de especies como medicamento que funcionaban como analgésicos, Antonio no dijo nada, se mantuvo lo más sereno que pudo sintiéndose algo mejor por las atenciones del menor; se sentía muy a gusto cerca de él. Una hora y por fin pudo terminar, solamente le cubrió con la manta para abrigarlo sin lastimarle luego se acercó a su respaldar sentándose en el suelo y tomando tímidamente la mano del español

-gra-gracias…-musitó siendo escuchado por el mayor, lo cual le sorprendió en sobremanera porque en lo que llevaba de conocerlo le había escuchado decir esa palabra-

-dis-disculpa…? –le miró de reojo algo atento-

-por lo que…todo…gracias por…todo A-Antonio…-dijo completamente avergonzado y rojo agachado la cabeza, al nombrado le pareció un lindo gesto de parte del menor además de que lo vio sumamente tierno-

-no hay de qué…Lovino…-le dijo apenas logrando sonreír-

Este no le respondió, mientras ocultó su rostro en las sábanas sosteniendo la mano ajena y sollozando en silencio, Antonio lo dejó tranquilo no tardando mucho en caer profundamente dormido, Lovino se dio cuenta

-además de eso… yo en realidad…t-te quiero…-admitió en un leve susurro entes de quedar también dormido-

Los días próximos después de esa noche el italiano se encargó de cuidar rigurosamente al español, a veces se saltaba su propia comida por darle al mayor, se desvelaba vigilando su bienestar; al otro no le importaba, es más, se sentía sumamente feliz de que la persona más querida para él le prestara tanta atención.

Una semana, Antonio aunque seguía mal al menos podía ir al baño sólo y hablar con más energía, pero su cuerpo le resentía por demasía y eso no le alegraba. Menos le alegró cuando se escuchó el primer cañón de ataque de parte de su barco en defensa de las fuerzas de la marina; claro que ellos se lo esperaban viniendo de piratas, así que se prepararon con una linda embarcación para que no les dieran mucho tiempo ni problema.

Dieron pleito sí, incluso la capitana se puso al frente batallando contra el líder de la marina de esos lares, un estadounidense rubio de ojos azules, usando lentes y alegando ser el héroe, en cierto modo lo era, claro que no solo.

-malditos bastardos! Creen que no lucharemos hasta el final?! –le gritó la mujer echando fuego-

-lo considero muy noble pero como el hero que soy no dejaré que lastimes a mi gente! –le respondió el joven sin perder contacto en batalla-

El barco se envolvió en caos, la madera se partía con cada bala de los barcos ajenos, los subordinados de ambos lados combatiendo sin dar tregua. Con ellos se encontraban Ludwig y Feliciano, con unas capuchas negras a no ser descubiertos acompañados de un británico de hebras rubio cenizo y unos hermosos ojos verdes, este les estaba protegiendo al escabullirse al barco enemigo.

-a dónde creen que van?! –les riñó la mujer sumamente molesta al notarlos y disparando pero fallando por un tiro experto del norteamericano el cual le desvió la bala-

-te dejo el resto honey! –le gritó al inglés el cual gruñó con la última palabra-

La pelinegro no tuvo de otra que seguir contre el muchacho

-vamos! –gestó él llevándose a los dos muchachos en busca del italiano mayor-

Recorrieron con dificultad el barco, entre cada cañón que caía temblaba el suelo y todo se venía abajo, además de esquivarse las riñas entre los hombres de ambos mandos. Entraron a la alcoba correcta

-fratello! vee~! –entró el hermanito de este corriendo a abrazar a su congénito con mucha fuerza y llorando de la alegría-

-Fe-Feliciano? –no tenía palabras, lo encontró desprevenido, logró reaccionar y le devolvió el abrazo muy feliz-

El joven de ojos verdes se quedó a fuera vigilando, el alemán entró

-es un alivio encontrarte al fin –le dijo serio pero con notable amabilidad el mayor de ojos celestes-

-más vale que hayas cuidado de mi hermano macho patatas!

-dense prisa! –les exigió el inglés desde afuera notando como el barco no duraría mucho tiempo estable-

-vámonos! –dijo el italiano mayor tomando del brazo a su hermano-

Antonio los miró de soslayo, entendía la prisa pero no estaba en su condición máxima

-y tú qué?! –le dijo Lovino a la pareja de su hermano- ayuda a Antonio!

El nombrado se sorprendió por lo dicho, pero le hizo feliz que nunca se olvidara de él.

-estoy en eso que no ves? –le respondió el rubio quitándose su capucha para ponérsela al español y cargarlo en sus brazos con sumo cuidado al notar el estado de su cuerpo-

-están listos?! –le volvió a gritar el chico de ojos verdes desde afuera-

-sí! –entonaron al unisono saliendo a seguir al superior-

En la carrera un compañero del inglés se acercó a ellos en la misma prisa, poseía cabello un poco largo y lacio y ojos azules, una ligera barba adornaba su mentón

-ya están todos? –le preguntó el de mirada verde-

-sí, dense prisa a llagar que esta cosa se está hundiendo y sólo nosotros quedamos –le respondió con un acento francés antes de rebasarlo para informar a sus demás compañeros de la situación en el barco-

El bombardeo acabó, los piratas arrestados y el rescate se realizó exitosamente llevando a los cuatro civiles a un bote de cuidados médicos en el puerto un poco alejado de la conmoción, les atendía un chico parecido al estadounidense sólo que de ojos violetas y en vez de un mechón anti gravedad era un rulo en bucle y tenía acento canadiense

-ustedes no tendrán ningún problema a partir de aquí, -les explicó bajo el joven- les llevaremos a donde se encuentren mejor y sin relación a piratas, pueden estar tranquilos

-gracias vee~ –le dijo amablemente el italiano menor-

-por nada, me retiro –salió de la pequeña salita con toldo en vez de puerta-

-cómo consiguieron saber de nuestro paradero? –les preguntó interrogante el mayor de los hermanos-

-Ludwig lo dedujo todo! vee~ –dijo emocionado y feliz Feliciano-

-les debo una a ustedes dos –les dijo agradeciendo Antonio-

-a ti es quien deberíamos agradecer, -le dijo el alemán sonando algo amable a pesar de su rostro serio- salvaste a Lovino y a mucha gente

-no es para tanto –se apenó riendo algo nervioso-

-y ya que estamos todos juntos deberíamos ir a comer pasta! vee~ -gestó feliz el menor-

-y dónde planeas ir a comer pasta idiota? –le molestó el hermano-

-a Venecia! –le respondió feliz-

-bueno eso no suena mal –comentó el ojiceleste-

-tú cállate macho patatas!

-y por qué entonces no dejamos que decida Antonio? –le dijo de regreso-

-eh? Yo? –dudó-

-vee~

-decide tú –entonces le siguió el otro italiano-

-pero…-no sabía qué decir-

En ese momento Ludwig se acercó al oído de Feliciano y le susurró algo, a lo que en respuesta este sonrió ampliamente y le tomó de la mano

-chicos iré a explorar con Lud un rato! Volveremos en un rato vee~ -se lo llevó arrastrado rápidamente creando un atmósfera extraña en los dos que quedaron, por un lado Antonio en la cama recostado un poco y Lovino de pie mirando atónito a su hermano salir de esa forma-

-ese idiota…-musitó cruzándose de brazos-

-Lovino…

-eh?

-querrías sentarte a mi lado un momento por favor?

-p-para qué quieres que me acerque?

-sólo hazlo, no te haré nada

-es-está bien

Se sentó al borde de la cama algo nervioso

-todo este tiempo juntos me ah parecido una locura…así que te diré sólo una cosa…

-qu-é…? –se sonrojó por la mirada verdosa de este-

-a veces provocas algunos problemas pero…

-me vienes a echar en cara todo?!

-no!…no es eso…simplemente…Lovino, te gustaría ser mi pareja? –preguntó algo nervioso y sonrojado-

-e-eh~!? Qué quieres decir con eso bastardo?!

-que en verdad te quiero Lovino

-me estás tomando el pelo?!...acaso me escuchaste la otra noche o qué?!

-qué otra noche?

-eh…esto…! No es que haya dicho que te qui-quiera…! N-no estoy admitiendo nada! –apartó la vista-

El rostro del mayor se iluminó de alegría, un fuerte sonrojo asomaba en el menor

-Lovino…-dijo suavemente-

-q-qué…? –le miró nervioso-

Ambos se miraron continuamente mezclando el esmeralda con la miel, un carmín aparecía en las mejillas de ambos, y la iniciativa del español fue de tomar sutilmente el mentón del italiano acercándolo a su rostro hasta que nada quedó entre los dos, un beso ligero, suave, tierno demostrando los sentimientos de ambos, al menor le costó corresponder pero lo hizo añadiéndole algo de pasión, pero la unión no dejó de ser pura. La falta de aire les hizo separarse apenados pero sin arrepentimiento

-Antonio…yo…no te quiero…

-eh? –sus ojos se tornaron preocupantes-

-en verdad es que…te amo…-admitió mirándole con sinceridad, el mayor sonrió tiernamente-

-yo también te amo…Lovino

Porque los dos se encontraban destinados a estar juntos, nadie los podría separar jamás, al igual que muchos otros a su alrededor, ellos darían la vida por su amado, porque a pesar de todo se amaban.


End file.
